


女王的难题

by kirimaiika



Category: Children of the Rune, Talesweaver (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirimaiika/pseuds/kirimaiika
Summary: 兰和大小姐是我在ep2的时候就非常喜欢的角色，不过很可惜，在版本翻新到新ep的时候，取消了当年最为特色的多角色主线，变成了纯粹的带剧情向作业游戏了，损失了这么好的角色设定，真是太可惜了。说到这两个角色的萌点的话，那果然就是：为了使命而燃烧自己，最后丧失了对世上一切的美与热情的革命家，居然会对那位身在贵族世界却不甘自己命运的大小姐产生倾慕，称赞她的美。实在是充满命运感的美味啊！！感谢官方四格还一直在撒他俩的糖。目标是一篇一篇积累两个人的尼雅弗校园同居生活，当然也会有其他角色出场，如果有幸被搜索到并观看，真是不胜感激。





	女王的难题

**Author's Note:**

> 1、入坑需谨慎，除了少量的韩粮还在不断涌现以外，简直是南极圈中的南极圈。  
> 2、会掺杂ep3部分剧情以及符文之子的设定，请注意，在设定的应用上基本上是自high我开心就好可能会有不适。  
> 3、会有ooc的出现，可能会影响你对角色的理解。名字使用以台版为准。  
> 4、以兰吉艾和克萝爱两人单独一间的室友关系为前提  
> 5、故事时间轴假设为符文之子demonic-ep2-ep3开头，其实也可以完全不用理会。

“兰吉艾，你会做菜吗。”

克萝爱的一句话打破了平日宿舍内一直沉静的气氛。

正在看报纸的兰吉艾稍微抬起了点头，发现她居然这次毫不注意形象，难得瘫软在隔壁的沙发上，像是受到了要不得不逃避现实的挫败感，而想要把自己埋进沙发里。

看到克萝爱这幅模样兰吉艾忍不住噗嗤笑出声，但是在发出声音的千钧一发之际，他捂住了嘴。

这可实在不太像平日里高高在上的她啊。

同时，顾虑到克萝爱的自尊心他把报纸又提高了一点来遮住脸。

克萝爱注意到了他的动作，同时也意识到了自己现在模样是多么的不雅，理了理头发，又重新坐正，摆正了仪态，恢复了平日里那幅难以接近的大小姐模样。

”因为感觉你一定做菜很上手。所以，我希望你能教我做菜。“

对于经历过多年的仆从和流浪生活的兰吉艾而言，做菜确实不算什么难事，不过眼下他更好奇的是，为什么克萝爱要询问做菜的事情。

校内有专门的学生食堂提供饮食，所以一般学生都不用担心食物的问题。更何况对于出生在芬迪奈家的她而言，若是想吃什么的话，直接找人来为自己做菜不就好了。

“对于小姐您的话，找一个高级厨师直接来教自己不是更合适吗。而且若是想吃的话也完全不需要小姐你沾手，直接去买，找人为自己做不是更好？”

”哼，这种事不需要你说我也知道，只是，来不及了……而且... ” 她拿出扇子漫不经心地摇了摇，眼神躲闪了起来。”今天蒂琪爱儿说了，希望我能教她做菜，就在明天。“

”克萝爱你有自己做过菜的经历吗？“

”没有，我连厨房都没有进去过。“克萝爱把扇子"啪”的一下收在手中放在了一边。“因为蒂琪爱儿说，你吃过很多好吃的东西的话，一定也能做出很多好吃的菜吧……”

“啊……这完全是两回事。”

“是的，我也是试过之后才明白的，原来我认为做菜就只要照着食谱一步一步来，再简单没有的事，再加上我尝过不少山珍海味，我相信我的味觉肯定要比一般人要更好的帮助调味……直到我刚才去厨房试了一下，才发现完全不是想象的那么容易，真是失策。”

原来刚才厨房里传来奇怪的气味真的不是错觉啊。

兰吉艾好像明白了什么一样的点了点头。嘴角露出了无奈的笑容。

看到兰吉艾的表情，克萝爱反而被激怒了起来，“别小瞧我，我只是还没有找到料理的门路，你要做的，只要稍微指点一下我就行了。”

克萝爱示威般的，一个箭步踏到了兰吉艾的面前，弯下腰，一只手抵住他坐的椅子，另一只手把他挡住脸的报纸一下子拉了下来。

瞬间，他发现自己正和克萝爱那双透着的认真而又咄咄逼人的的美丽眼睛针锋相对，那眼睛中迸发的光芒让兰吉艾不得不承认充满压迫感。

 “你的命令我怎么敢拒绝呢。”兰吉艾无奈的叹了一口气，把报纸叠起来放在了一边。

“那快点去做一下准备，去厨房吧。” 克萝爱把手收了回去，站起身给兰吉艾让出能站起来的路。 她把双手抱在胸前，露出满意的笑容。“你做了一个好决断。”

真是个天生的女王。

兰吉艾无奈地耸了耸肩。

* * *

 

兰吉艾已经穿好围裙在厨房等了有很长的一段时间了。

不过他似乎并不着急的样子，为了打发时间，他挽起袖子先洗起菜来，脑海里不知为何浮现出了兰吉美的模样。

他唯一的亲人，可怜又可爱的妹妹，不知道她现在过得好不好……

不，有那位恩师在，他应该无须操心才对。

“久等了。”声音将他从悠长的思念之河拉了回来。

“啊，好，那么我们就……嗯！！？”兰吉艾抬起头，眼前的景象吓得他要把手里正在洗的西兰花都折断了。“你怎么穿成这样！？”

眼前的克萝爱几乎是一个全身武装的战士，厚重的钢铁头盔，完全把手变成球形的棉手套，以及把全身上下包裹的严严实实的甲胄，还有不知道从哪里找来的铁靴。

现在应该吐槽吗？

“克萝爱小姐，我不知道你是怎么想的，但是你穿成这样是想去打仗吗？”

“哈，当然是要做菜啊，这里可是厨房啊。”

“那么，请问你现在不热吗？”

“那当然……不过为了学习，这点牺牲算不了什么。”

“克萝爱小姐，你现在戴着头盔不影响视线吗”

“嗯，是有点，来的路上也好几次撞到了墙壁，但是以前听佣人们说过，热油在锅里会溅起来，如果溅到脸和头发上就不好了。“

“……那么为什么还要穿甲胄和铁靴呢？”

“当然，为了配套啊！我可是无论何时在社交界都是站在时尚的前列的……还有，油溅到哪里都不太好。”

兰吉艾感受到了某种意义上的挫败感，单手扶住了向下沉的额头。 他提起菜刀，刀把朝着克萝爱递给她，“那么，你先来试试握住菜刀来把这个西兰花先切碎吧。”

“哼，小事一桩。”克萝爱伸出手接过刀把，可是当她正想握住的时候，却发现手套不分指节，根本没法紧握…… 然后“铛”的一声，菜刀直愣愣地掉到了地上。

…… ……

两个人一下子都说不话来。

在厨房里沉寂了好一会之后，克萝爱走出了厨房，又过了一段时间以后她才回来。

这次她脱掉了那些的装备，将长发盘起，并将常穿的那件华丽的常服换成了轻便的校服衬衫，连袖子都卷得高高的。 看来她还是有认真的想过的。

兰吉艾点点头，露出了满意的笑容。 不过还是感觉缺了什么。于是他又上下打量了一下这幅打扮的克萝爱。

“怎么了？你这么看的眼神，让我觉得很不舒服。"

”抱歉，失礼了。”他突然像是想到了什么，做了一个"原来如此“的敲定手势。“克萝爱小姐没有围裙吗？”

克萝爱摇了摇头，”我的衣橱里没有围裙这种，对我来说这件校服已经是最廉价的衣服了。“

”也是啊。“兰吉艾无奈的摇了摇头。

兰吉艾伸手解开了自己身上的围裙，“冒犯了。”

然后走到了她的身后，把围裙的带子系在了她的脖子上，当他的手触碰到克萝爱的肌肤时，克萝爱条件反射的向前逃了一步，但带子勒住了她的脖子，不得不退回原来的位置。

他的手，好凉。

但是，不知不觉，克萝爱感觉自己的脸突然间却烧了起来，好热。

不过幸好兰吉艾站在他的身后看不到。

“带子还没有系好请你不要逃。”

“不好意思。”她的姿态不知不觉放了下来。

“还没呢，还有腰上的带子还没系。"

“那，那个的话我自己来就好！”克萝爱抓紧逃开，她觉得自己的反应越来越奇怪了。

“因为现有材料的原因，所以我们来做奶油炖菜吧。”

“听起来就很简单的菜呢。”

“是啊，简单的菜，不过要做的美味也不容易，首先先来试试把蔬菜切碎吧。 ”

克萝爱从兰吉艾手上接过菜刀和西兰花。 "只要切碎就可以了吧。“她高高挥起菜刀，然后重重地落下把西兰花切成了四段。“这样就可以了吧。”她得意地撩了撩头发。

兰吉艾皱了皱眉，想说什么。但是在说出的瞬间，话语又凝塞在了口中。他沉思了一会，思考着怎么样才能说出让克萝爱理解的话，“克萝爱小姐，你是用调羹吃奶油炖菜的呢，还是用叉子的呢？“ ”当然是调羹。“

”那请问要怎么把这么大的蔬菜块捞上来呢？“

”……“

”还有如果蔬菜这样两三下就捞光了之后的只剩下奶油汤的奶油炖菜……是不是会有损食客的接下来的食欲呢？“

“……我知道了。“

克萝爱只能把切成四段的西兰花又集中起来，再次高高举起菜刀，感觉像是个狂战士一样的疯狂的砍杀着可怜的西兰花。别看她是个大小姐，在挥舞菜刀的时候还真的没有丝毫柔弱的感觉，沉重的落刀声甚至令人不寒而栗。 兰吉艾情不自禁的把目光移向了窗外，不过这种恐怖的声音让他有不好的预感。

”啊....“克萝爱突然眯了一下眼睛，停下了手上的动作。

接着，只见克萝爱只是低着头握着自己的左手的食指。她咬了咬嘴唇，高贵的自尊心让她不愿意被别人发现自己的失误。

过了一会，她又提起了菜刀。

一旁的兰吉艾有点看不下去了，他伸手夺过了克萝爱手上的菜刀，克萝爱努力想要把它夺回来，可是够不到兰吉艾举高的手。

”喂，我还……“

”把左手伸出来。“他的声音就像是父亲那样严肃。

克萝爱沉默了，把手缩到了背后，转过了脸，躲闪着他的视线。

兰吉艾把菜刀放到了一边，冲上前，伸手抓住了克萝爱的左手手腕举了起来，克萝爱极力想要挣脱他，可眼前的人虽然看起来瘦弱，但在力量上完全敌不过，自己的挣扎，完全是在做无用功。

兰吉艾用右手打开了她左手紧握着的拳头。

由于克萝爱用力地握拳所以在指尖渗出的血更多了，受伤的事看来是没法隐瞒了。

但她没有再叫一声痛，而是反抗性地，不去看兰吉艾。

“你还想继续装没事吗。”

 “……”

兰吉艾按了一下她受伤的指节。克萝爱痛得皱起了眉头，但是为了不让自己发出声音她只是紧紧咬紧了嘴唇。 兰吉艾松开了手，开始向厨房外走去。

”喂，奶油炖菜还没有完成呢！“

兰吉艾回过了头，”我知道，但是现在没办法继续吧，我去拿包扎工具。“

“多余的事情……”

“你的逞强也是多余的。”

包扎好手指之后，继续回到了切菜状态，为了不让克萝爱再那样乱挥一气，这次兰吉艾把手覆在了克萝爱的手上，手把手地教克萝爱怎么样好好的切菜。

“不要心急，一点一点慢慢切，左手扶住别让它乱动，好，就这样一点一点整齐的切成小块。”

渐渐地，她也可以独立切出漂亮的形状了，但是克萝爱的心却没办法静下来。

兰吉艾就站在自己的身后，不时能感觉到温热的呼吸会触碰到自己的脖颈。而他冰凉的手覆在自己的手上让自己好像被冻住了一样禁锢住了自由。

她感觉自己的脸好像在发烧一样，不知为何，好想找个洞钻进去。 躲闪的视线，突然让她注意到了什么。

兰吉艾的左手的手腕似乎有点异常。以前是受过什么很严重的伤吗？

“兰吉艾。”

“怎么了。”

“你的左手腕是不是受过什么伤？”

刹那间，兰吉艾像触电了一样，从克萝爱的身后移到了有点远的地方。

“失礼，在下刚才有点得寸进尺了，小姐已经可以切出漂亮的蔬菜块了呢，那也差不多可以准备下锅进行烹饪了。”

他应急露出赔罪的笑容，让克萝爱觉得他的表情很假。

不过她也并非是不识趣的人，她明白，再问下去，就会触及到他的秘密。于是，继续投入精神在做菜上。

“终于完成了呢，那来尝尝看吧，克萝爱，这毕竟是你自己第一次的作品，看起来还是挺成功的。”

克萝爱从兰吉艾的手上接过调羹，优雅地舀了一口放入口中。

虽然蔬菜的形状有的切得还是奇奇怪怪的，但是这并不影响口感。她露出了满意的笑容，点了点头，“谢谢你，多亏了你我才能做出这么美味的奶油炖菜。”

“不，我也只是向你所说的那样，给你指了一条明路，它会那么美味都是你自己的功劳。”

两人相视而笑。

* * *

 

翌日下午，宿舍传来了敲门声。

“来了，是哪位？”兰吉艾放下书从椅子上站起来走过去打开了门，眼前的景象让他有点惊奇，克萝爱和蒂琪爱儿捧着一个锅站在门前。

这是要做什么？

蒂琪爱儿先张开了口，“多亏了克萝爱小姐，我成功做成了奶油炖菜，克萝爱小姐说，无论如何都要兰吉艾先生先来第一个吃吃看呢！”

兰吉艾把目光投向了克萝爱，她充满得意，用期待的眼神正注视着他。

”进来吧。“

兰吉艾从她们手上接过锅，把它拿到了桌上。然后招手让她们俩先坐下，自己从厨房拿来了调羹，揭开了锅。 ”嗯，蔬菜切得很漂亮呢。“

”啊，那个是伊丝萍小姐帮忙的，她的刀功超好哦，切菜就像是在表演一样。“

蒂琪爱儿的眼睛好像突然放出了光。 ”嗯，能把军刀挥舞得那么漂亮的女性我也是第一次见呢。“

克萝爱也点了点头称赞道。

”啊……是吗。“

兰吉艾不知为何总有点不好的预感，但是不好辜负她们俩现在放在自己身上的期待，于是马上把调羹深入汤中。

”快点快点尝尝看吧，这可是我们俩沉入了心意的作品啊。“

”嗯，辅以最高级的食材，一定会很美味吧。“

兰吉艾颤抖着把调羹放入了口中。 一种奇怪的口感在他的嘴中翻腾，刺激着他所有的感官。一瞬间，他都感觉到眼角都有点湿润，万千思绪开始在脑内翻涌。

下一秒，他捂住了嘴，努力地咽了下去， 露出了尝到了美味的开心笑容。

”啊，真的是很美味啊，不过好像和一般的奶油炖菜吃起来有点不同。“

克萝爱把双手抱在胸前，一脸自豪，“哼哼，那是，为了增强奶油炖菜的美味我特地增加了很多别的食材，比如说为了增加汤的甜度加了巧克力进去。”

“巧克力！？”

“嗯，为了不让人看出来我可是特意选择了白巧克力呢。还有为了增加浓香的气味我还加了很多上好的桂皮和茴香，怎么样光是气味就是和一般的奶油炖菜不同吧！”

“啊……是啊，真的，与众不同呢。”

“还有为了更好的提升鲜味，我加了一条安诺玛瑞最上级的金枪鱼进去。”

“金……金枪鱼……”

兰吉艾感觉自己完全败给她了。

“啊，真的是很美味的一道菜呢。”

“那是，现在奶油炖菜已经焕然新生，我将这道菜命名为新・克萝爱奶油炖菜。”

看到克萝爱这么开心的样子，兰吉艾决定不再多说什么，只是竭力装出真的很高兴的笑容。

“那接下来让美拉姐姐尝尝吧！”

蒂琪爱儿又重新把锅盖合上端了起来。

“嗯，说的也是，要刻不容缓地将这道美食推广出去。那等下再见了，兰吉艾。“

克萝爱合上门，和蒂琪爱儿有说有笑的走了出去。

兰吉艾对自己的反应深深感受了罪恶感，这么放任她们真的好吗，于是，他在胸前划了一个十字，由衷地祈祷接下来分到一杯羹的每一个人都能平安无事。


End file.
